


unfullfiled promise

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Romance, akafem!niji, habede seijuurou~, nijiaka edisi marahan, seishuuko
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>summary: #hbdee. #marriage life. au. shuuko hanya minta liburan, tapi kenapa seijuurou harus selalu bekerja dan bekerja? akafem!niji. [p.s: selamat ulang tahun, akashi seijuurou!].</p>
            </blockquote>





	unfullfiled promise

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: kuroko no basuke milik fujimaki tadatoshi. saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun.
> 
> warning: au, ooc, typo(s).

Shuuko membuka pintu rumah pelan dan mengucap ' _tadaima_ ' dengan lemas. Dengan perlahan dia melepas sepatu hak tingginya lalu digantinya dengan sandal rumah.

Meski lampu apartemennya masih menyala, tanda sang suami sudah pulang ke rumah, dia merasa heran salamnya tadi tak mendapat balasan sama sekali. Netra kelabunya melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Pukul sepuluh malam—dan dirinya baru pulang setelah selesai _meeting_ dengan editornya guna membahas kelanjutan novel trilogi yang sedang ditulisnya.

Dia melangkah menuju ruangan kecil di samping kamar tidur yang disulap menjadi ruangan kantor milik sang suami. Pintunya terbuka sedikit dan hanya butuh tenaga kecil untuk membuatnya terbuka dan dapat melihat wajah pria itu yang tampak serius ketika mengurusi berkas-berkasnya.

"Kamu nggak jawab salamku, Seijuurou."

Pria di balik meja sana berhenti membuka map, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati wanita yang dia cintai berdiri menyandar pada kusen pintu. Tanpa sadar ujung bibirnya tertarik. "Aku nggak denger, sibuk kerja. Kamu udah makan?"

"Udah."

"Langsung tidur aja ya."

"Kamu kapan tidurnya?"

"Setelah pekerjaanku selesai. Nanti aku juga nyusul kok."

Sang istri memutar bola matanya bosan. Jengah dia setiap malam mendengar ucapan yang sama berulang kali. "Terus aja ngomong kayak gitu. Ujung-ujungnya kamu begadang lagi, kan? Pagi sarapan pakai kopi, nanti siang lupa makan. Di kantor cuman sibuk ngurusin kasus."

Akashi Seijuurou melepas pandangannya dari layar laptopnya dengan dahi yang berkerut. "Kamu kenapa sih? Masih marah karena liburan kita seminggu yang lalu batal?"

"Tsk. Terserah. Pikir aja sendiri."

Dan Akashi Shuuko pun beranjak pergi dari sana, terlalu malas untuk mengurusi suaminya yang lebih memilih pekerjaan dibandingkan dirinya.

* * *

Esok paginya, Shuukou bangun agak telat karena semalam dia baru tidur jam satu. Itupun dia tidur sendiri karena Seijuurou lebih memilih untuk tenggelam dalam kasus baru yang ditanganinya sebagai pengacara.

Wanita berusia 28 tahun itu bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Selesai menyelesaikan urusannya dalam lima menit, dia mengganti bajunya dan langsung melangkah menuju dapur.

Mendapati sosok sang suami berada di balik kompor entah memasak apa, dia menautkan alisnya heran. Tidak biasanya Seijuurou memasak, apalagi memasak sarapan.

"Tidur nggak semalem?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, mengagetkan pria di sana yang kemudian segera berbalik menatap sang istri.

"Enggak. Aku nggak sempet. Kemarin aku baru aja nemuin fakta baru, jadi semaleman sibuk diskusi sama Tetsuya dan Satsuki," jawabnya sembari kembali fokus pada makanan yang sedang dimasaknya.

"Emang mereka nggak butuh tidur apa? Apalagi mereka suami-istri."

"Satsuki bilang Tetsuya lagi libur, jadi mereka ngabisin bisa ngabisin waktu bareng. Ya, kan kamu tau, kebetulan kasus yang Tetsuya tangani, kan sama kayak kasusku. Ada benang merahnya, jadi nggak masalah juga toh mereka yang ngehubungin aku duluan."

"Enak ya suaminya libur. Nggak kayak suaminya siapa gitu, sibuk terus sama kerjaan."

Tangan Seijuurou yang awalnya sibuk menggerakkan spatula di atas wajan kini berhenti. Sambil menghela napas lelah, dia berkata, "Sayang, aku kerja, kan demi kamu juga, nggak cuman demi klienku. Aku nyari uang buat ngehidupin kita berdua. Kenapa sih kamu marah-marah terus akhir-akhir ini?"

"Oh, jadi aku nggak boleh marah-marah gitu?"

Kompor dimatikan paksa meski masakannya belum matang.

"Shuuko," panggil sang suami sembari menghampiri istrinya, "jawab jujur kamu itu kenapa. Kamu masih marah liburan kita batal? Kalau kasus ini selesai cepat, aku bakal ngambil cuti. Kenapa sih nggak bisa tunggu aku dulu? Toh aku ini kerja, bukan main-main."

"Kamu, kan pinter, pengacara hebat. Kenapa buat kasus kayak gitu aja makan waktu lama? Kamu inget nggak kapan kita berdua tidur satu kasur? Sarapan bareng kayak suami-istri lainnya? Kamu inget nggak kapan terakhir kita liburan bareng atua minimal istirahat berdua? Kamu selalu aja sibuk sama kerjaan kamu. Kasus inilah, kasus itulah. Aku tuh cuman pengen liburan sama kamu, cuman sehari juga nggak apa-apa. Kamu tuh nggak ngerti banget sih."

"Kok kamu jadi marah sama aku? Ya udah kalau kamu pengen kita sarapan bareng, tunggu aku selesai masak habis itu—"

"Udahlah, males. Aku makan di luar aja. Kamu makan aja sendiri."

Wanita yang dinikahi Seijuurou sejak setahun yang lalu itu berlalu dari dapur. Dia mengambil jaket dan dompetnya lalu pergi ke luar apartemen tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

* * *

"Shuuko, dia itu suamimu lho. Nggak pantes kamu naikin nada suaramu sambil ngomong kasar kayak gitu."

Himuro Tatsuya menyodorkan satu piring dengan dua helai roti di atasnya pada seorang wanita yang pagi ini menerornya dengan bel tanpa henti. Dia duduk di samping sang sahabat yang kini tampak merenggut kesal di depan TV.

"Aku tuh kesel. Capek, butuh liburan. Aku cuman minta hal sekecil itu aja kenapa dia nggak bisa terus? Aku kayak radio rusak tau, ngomongin hal itu tiap hari."

"Kamu lagi PMS ya?"

" _Please_ , Tatsuya. Aku serius."

"Meningan kamu pulang terus minta maaf deh. Kamu nggak bisa marah-marah sama orang yang jadi suamimu. Meski dia lebih muda dua tahun dari kamu, dia itu tetep orang yang ngambil kamu dari ayahmu."

"Aku nggak peduli," Shuuko memakan roti tawar selai cokelatnya kasar, "biarin aja dia sibuk—ugh."

Shuuko buru-buru meletakkan piringnya dan lari ke toilet sembari menutup mulutnya.

"Shuuko? Kamu nggak apa-apa?" Tatsuya menyusul wanita itu dengan panik.

* * *

Awalnya tadi dia ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di apartemen Tatsuya, hanya saja kondisinya tiba-tiba memburuk dan mau tak mau dia harus kembali pulang ke tempat tinggalnya. Untung saja hari ini tak ada pertemuan dengan editor.

Shuuko mengetikkan _password_ pintu apartemennya dan langsung masuk tanpa mengucapkan salam sepatah kata pun. Dia sendiri juga tak peduli kalau ternyata suaminya masih di rumah atau malah sudah pergi ke kantor. Masa bodoh. Dirinya lebih butuh istirahat.

Tapi tampaknya harapannya pupus ketika kakinya menginjak lantai ruang tamu yang sekaligus ruang tengah.

"Ah, Shuuko- _san_! Lama nggak ketemu, gimana kabarnya?"

"Akashi- _san_ , lama tidak berjumpa juga."

"Waa, Shuu- _chan_ ~! Kami kangen nih!"

"Wah ada Shuuko. Kirain kamu sibuk ngurusin novel makanya tadi nggak ada di rumah."

Wanita itu melongo tak percaya pada empat tamunya. Oh _well_ , neraka baru saja jatuh menimpa dirinya barang kali.

"Kamu pulang juga akhirnya. Udah makan?" sang suami datang dari arah ruang kantor, langsung berjalan menghampiri dirinya yang masih berdiri di koridor. Belum sempat dia menjawab, Seijurou sudah menarik lengannya pelan menjauhi ruang tengah.

"Oke, denger. Mereka dateng ke sini buat kuajak diskusi—akan kucoba atur biar mereka aja yang turun, aku libur dulu sehari. Jadi aku pengen besok cuti dan ngosongin semua jadwalku dan kita punya waktu berdua. Gimana?"

Akashi Shuuko mengerdipkan matanya cepat sebelum akhirnya menatap suaminya sumringah.

"Serius?"

"Bener."

"Jangan bohong ya."

"Nggak. Aku nggak bohong kok."

Bibir wanita itu mengulas senyum manis. Dirinya kembali membuka mulut, berkata antusias, "Berhubung besok tanggal 20 Desember, sekalian aja—"

"Akashi- _kun_!" seruan milik wanita lainnya terdengar jelas dari ruang tengah, membuat pasangan suami-istri sang pemilik apartemen mau tak mau kembali ke tempat di mana sumber teriakan itu berasal.

Tampak Kuroko Satsuki berwajah tak kalah sumringahnya dari sang istri tuan rumah sembari berlari kecil menghampiri dirinya, "Akashi- _kun_ tebak aku baru aja nerima telepon dari siapa."

Seijuurou mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Eng ... entahlah. Aomine?"

"Yap! Kau tahu dia bilang apa?"

"Bilang apa memangnya? Dia bersedia buat kita wawancara?" dan pria berambut merah itu malah tampak tertarik; lihat saja matanya yang berkilat antusias.

"Dia bilang ..."

"Ya ...?"

"Kalau kita ..."

"Demi Tuhan, Satsuki cepat bilang!"

"Dia bersedia kita wawancarai! Akhirnya setelah tiga hari tiga malam kita terus membujuknya, laki-laki mau juga diajak kerja sama!"

"Serius?! Kapan? Kapan kita bisa mulai wawancaranya?"

"Ini nggak bisa lebih bagus lagi. Aku serius."

"Iya kapan, Satsuki? Jangan membuatku penasaran."

"Besok! Bagus, kan? Iya, kan? Semakin cepet kita wawancara dia, semakin cepet pula kasus yang kita tangani bakal selesai. Dia, kan saksi kunci dari kasus yang kita dan para polisi Divisi 1 ini tangani."

"Oh, _great_ , yey," Satsuki melebarkan senyumnya mendengar respon dari atasannya sebelum akhirnya dia kembali berbincang dengan tiga orang lainnya—dua polisi dan seorang asisten pengacara sama seperti dirinya.

Setelah Satsuki menjauh dan kembali sibuk, Seijuurou langsung berbalik menghadap istrinya, "Oke aku bisa jelasin—"

"Terserah," Shuukou berjalan cepat dan masuk ke dalam kamar mereka dengan membanting pintu.

* * *

"Iya, bentar dulu, Shuuko."

"Apaan sih. Kalau mau pergi, pergi aja sana!"

Seijuurou menyusul istrinya yang berjalan cepat. Dia menahan salah satu lengan Shuuko dan memaksa wanita itu untuk berbalik menghadap dirinya. "Kamu nggak bisa kayak gini."

"Apaan sih, Sei!" serunya sembari menepis tangan sang suami. Keadaan tempat parkir memang tidak ramai, tapi tentu saja pertengkaran pasangan suami-istri ini berhasil merebut atensi orang-orang yang berada di sekitar tempat itu.

"Shuuko dengerin aku dulu."

"Aku harus dengerin apa lagi dari kamu!"

"Aku suami kamu! Kamu dengerin aku dulu sebentar kenapa sih!"

"Halah udahlah! Seharusnya emang dari awal kamu nggak usah janji kayak gitu! Kamu bikin aku sakit hati aja ya."

"Terus sekarang mau kamu apa? Oke, hari ini kita pergi, tapi tunggu aku selesai wawancara dulu."

"Kamu pikir wawancara cuman semenit-dua menit? Wawancara kamu tuh tiga jam! Aku nggak mau nunggu selama itu!"

Shuuko berjalan lagi dan sang suami kembali menahannya.

"Kamu ikut dulu sama aku, oke? Kita selesain masalah ini bareng-bareng."

"Nggak. Aku mau pergi."

"Tolong bisa nggak kamu dengerin dan turutin apa kata suami kamu? Kamu mau pergi ke mana? Kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa, aku juga yang repot. Kamu tanggung jawab aku. Kamu itu istri aku, Akashi Shuuko."

"Udahlah aku capek. Aku juga bukan anak kecil lagi. Kamu urusin aja urusanmu, aku urusin urusan aku sendiri. _Bye_." Sang istri berjalan menjauh dari sana cepat dan mencegat taksi yang kebetulan lewat di depan gedung apartemen mereka.

Sementara itu, Akashi Seijuurou menghela napas panjang.

* * *

Sudah hampir dua belas jam wanita itu tidak pulang ke rumah. Sebagai suami, terang Seijuurou khawatir. Dia bolak-balik mencari ke tempat-tempat yang mungkin dikunjungi oleh istrinya tapi hasilnya nihil. Sekarang sudah jam tujuh malam dan udara terasa dingin, kalau Shuuko sakit bagaimana? Seingatnya tadi pagi istrinya itu bahkan pergi tanpa memakai jaket.

Pria itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja dia tidak sibuk, kalau saja dia punya waktu luang lebih banyak, istrinya tidak perlu sampai marah seperti ini, kan? Mereka memang pernah bertengkar sebelumnya, tapi baru kali ini mereka bertengkar sehebat ini—bahkan mungkin pertengkaran hebat yang hanya berasal dari hal yang sepele. Yah mungkin baginya liburan yang selalu Shuuko ungkit-ungkit itu sepele, tapi mungkin bagi istrinya tidak.

Ah iya, kenapa dia bisa lupa? Akhir-akhir ini Shuuko memang terlihat terlalu memforsir dirinya sendiri. Wanita itu dikejar _deadline_ tapi tak punya waktu karena sibuk mengurus ibunya yang sakit; ayahnya sudah meninggal dan karena istrinya itu anak satu-satunya, mau tak mau hanya istrinya yang bisa diandalkan.

"Semuanya jadi rumit," gumam pria itu lemas.

Mobil sedan hitam miliknya berhenti di salah satu tempat parkir sebuah lapangan di tengah kota. Lapangan yang sudah dihiasi pohon natal dan aksesoris lainnya berjejer di area lapangan tersebut dan membuatnya menajdi indah. Mungkin saja di tengah keramaian malam ini dia bisa menemukan wanita yang dia cari sejak berjam-jam yang lalu.

Seijuurou keluar dari mobil dengan membawa mantel miliknya yang sengaja ditinggalkan di mobil setiap dia bepergian. Biasanya untuk jaga-jaga dan syukurlah kali ini ada gunanya. Langkah kakinya dipercepat, mata merahnya meneliti setiap sudut sembari tetap berdoa dalam hati kalau istrinya tak kenapa-kenapa.

Selain tidak pulang ke rumah, telepon Shuuko juga tak diangkat padahal sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali dia menghubungi istrinya tersebut.

Dia terus mencari dan mencari sampai akhirnya menemukan seorang wanita tinggi berambut hitam lurus berdiri di depan salah satu pohon natal memeluk dirinya sendiri. Pria Akashi itu menghela napas lega. Dengan terburu dia langsung menghampiri wanita tersebut dan menyampirkan mantelnya pada tubuh tinggi semampai itu.

"Sei?" wanita itu berbalik dan menatap suami yang kini berdiri di sampingnya dengan tangan melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Kamu dingin banget. Aku peluk ya." Satu pelukan hangat diterima oleh Shuuko. Dan ketika pelukan itu terlepas, Akashi Seijuurou membantu sang istri untuk memakai mantel cokelat tebalnya.

Shuuko tersenyum tipis meski bibirnya terasa membeku. "Kamu nyariin aku?" tanyanya retoris.

"Iya lah. Aku tuh padahal cuman wawancara aja. Dari siang aku nyariin kamu baru sekarang ketemu. Syukurlah kamu nggak kenapa-kenapa, ya, kan?" balas Seijuurou sembari menggenggam kedua tangan istrinya yang sudah sedingin es.

"Iya, aku baik-baik aja kok."

Pasangan suami-istri itu saling pandang. Seijuurou melangkah mendekat, berniat mengucapkan sesuatu saat Shuuko juga membuka mulutnya.

"Aku minta maaf,"—mereka berucap bersamaan.

"Aku—" sekali lagi bersamaan.

Shuuko tersenyum simpul. "Kamu dulu."

"Aku minta maaf, Shuuko," dikecupkan kedua punggung tangan sang istri, "aku salah, lain kali aku nggak bakal ngulangin lagi. Maaf rencana liburan kita batal terus sampai kamu marah-marah kayak gitu."

"Aku juga minta maaf udah bentak-bentak kamu. Itu nggak sopan dan aku ngerasa aku bukan istri yang baik buat kamu."

Kedua tangan yang digenggam Seijurou itu ditarik dan dibawanya tubuh sang istri ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. "Kamu ngapain di sini?" tanyanya sembari mengusap punggung wanita yang dia cintai.

"Nggak apa-apa. Pengen aja. Kamu inget nggak _first kiss_ kita lima taun lalu? Kamu nyium aku di sini lho."

"Oh ya? Beneran? Aku udah lupa."

"Dasar. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong, selamat ulang tahun, Sei."

Akashi Seijuurou melepas pelukannya refleks. Dia menatap wajah istrinya yang tampak bersemu kemerahan karena suhu rendah malam ini. Tangan yang awalnya berada di punggung sang istri kini beralih mengusap salah satu pipi wanita itu. Seijuurou mendekatkan wajahnya dan mendaratkan kecupan manis di bibir istrinya yang menggigil.

"Makasih. Kalau kamu nggak bilang, aku nggak bakal inget kalau hari ini aku ulang tahun."

"Iya, sama-sama. Kamu mau hadiah apa?"

"Nggak perlu hadiah. Kita baikan aja udah cukup kok buat aku."

"Bener?"

"Bener. _I love you_ , Shuuko."

" _I love you too_ , Seijuurou."

Akashi Seijuurou menarik tengkuk istrinya dan mencium kening Shuuko yang tertutup poni; membuat wajah wanita yang berganti marga menjadi Akashi itu tersipu malu diam-diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenernya, aku mau ngasih tau sesuatu. Entah bisa dianggap hadiah ulang tahun atau nggak."

"Mau ngasih tau apa?"

"... aku hamil."

* * *

**Owari**

**Author's Note:**

> Saya dan baru sadar kalau Akafem!Niji ternyata bisa manis juga. Sebagian adegan terinspirasi dari Bulan Terbelah di Langit Amerika (yang sumpah pas mereka berantem itu saya baper denger kalimatnya Rangga buat Hanum). Saya pikir ini bakal jadi satu-satunya fanfik buat Encore Event, tapi ya udahlah. Saya juga udah males buat peduli, udah capek. Saya pengen balik ke fandom dulu, yang damai nggak ada fanwar dan antek-anteknya yang nggak berguna.
> 
> p.s: iya saya tau judulnya nggak nyambung.
> 
> p.p.s: tamunya Akashi itu Satsuki, Tetsuya, Reo, sama Kotarou. Satsuki dan Reo itu asistennya Akashi, sedangkan Tetsuya sama Kotarou itu polisi detektif (Divisi 1) yang nanganin kasus yang sama kayak Akashi. Anggaplah win-win solution.


End file.
